A Feeling
by Akemi Angst
Summary: A Hr/R romance, it is my first HP story but rather good I think. What if Hermione was afraid? What is if there was a misunderstanding? What if emotions were stronger than fear? R&R please!
1. Uncloaked

Okay so here's the deal. This is a bit of fluff I wrote on a whim. It is my second story, and I don't know how well I did with it. All reviews will therefore be welcome, so long as they are not some off the loop random insult. Otherwise, I'll take what I can get, review wise.  
  
  
If you, the reader would like this to turn into the base for a longer story, put it into your review. If I get enough reviews I' write the bloody thing, eventually.   
  
Hope you enjoy the story. Thank you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I have a feeling you expected me to write, I am after all one of your best friends, I hope at least, despite all the fights. Plus, it is summer break.  
  
I have a feeling you are looking at the letter like I'm daft, questioning our friendship. Hey! I just wanted to be sure.   
  
I have a feeling you're smiling now, well I am too.  
  
I have a feeling that you might be confused with what I say next,  
  
I can't stop hating Krum. He IS too old for you, AND a stupid ugly git  
  
I can't stop remembering that you don't care about those kinds of things, you're friends with me aren't you? I know age doesn't bother you either, I know that it isn't all that important.   
  
I can't stop seeing at the Yule Ball when I saw you, and him. Almost didn't recognize you.   
I have a feeling you are remembering the row, awful wasn't it?  
  
I have a feeling you're laughing 'cause you recall that you understood better than I would admit.  
  
I have a feeling that I saw you as the girl you are before that dance. But for the dance, I might not have admitted it. I didn't want to, things with you are too complicated.   
  
I have a feeling that you've guessed where this letter is going. I can almost hear you scoffing, bloody know-it-all. Didn't see that coming did you, Hermione Granger.  
  
I guess now is a good time to mention that nobody hates you for being so smart, well maybe the Slytherins, but then they aren't anybody are they?  
  
I think now you should be told that it wasn't your surprising beauty at that ball that caught who knows how many of our classmates eyes. You were beautiful before, it was just easier to ignore, because you tried so valiantly to hide it.   
  
I believe if I tried to take on all the boys who have given you that special second look, even not including the dance, I... , well, I suppose I'd have been beaten into a bloody pulp from all the fights.   
  
I have a feeling that I sound a bit of a prat, I can't help but thinking I am, a bit of a prat, I mean.  
  
Forgive me, Hermione?  
  
I have a feeling that you might not understand, still not sure I do, but you always were smarter than me weren't you, kinder too, wiser..., anyway, maybe you do understand me, but bear with me and just promise we'll be friends tomorrow.  
  
I can't support you and Victor Krum, or Vicky as I like to call him.  
  
I have a feeling you are fuming now, but before you burn this letter and send me a Howler and a curse, hear me out.  
  
I love you Hermione  
  
There, not so hard. I. Love. You. I'm not going to say, "Oh but I don't expect anything, be happy with Vicky." I want to be with you. I want you to be with me. You may not think so but I can love you better than anyone else, I know you better than you think Hermione and Damn it (yeah, yeah, watch the language Ron) we could work. I may not be any sort of Golden boy but I will love you. Ugh, getting a little mushy is it not. I reckon you're turning me into quite the bloody pouf. Maybe I can't make you stop being with Vicky, but I really think that we, you and me, we could have something better.   
  
I have a feeling that you're scared. Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to, scare you that is. See you at school? Until then, here's my corny love line, Remember when I said you were a nightmare in 1st year? I was wrong, you're a dream, my dream. Oh come off it, I can practically hear you laughing already. God I feel awkward, more than usual. I just want to end this travesty (didn't think I even knew that word did you?) by saying that every word is true.  
  
Happy Summer,  
Ron Weasley 


	2. Unprepared

Ahh! I forgot to add a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I NEVER SAID I DID. Well I guess I am a sucker for flattery, my 11 reviewers (I would have liked a few more) were so kind and anxious that I have decided to write another chapter. Do you want chapter three? I want reviews! I am against bribing for reviews, but I love them so much! Please? Any reviews! This story might be longer than I though it would be. This chapter, well, read and find out!  
  
  
A Feeling-Chapter 2: Unprepared  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione Granger, sat in her bedroom, it was just near, sunrise, and she had been awakened by a letter, unfortunately dropped on her face. Now she sat, with a small lamp lit and her eyes growing larger as she stared at the offending object, a letter, from one Ronald Weasley. She seemed quite confused, although, to the boy's credit, she did react just as he said, when he had said she would. It was sudden, for her, the way it almost seemed to have come out of nowhere. She, of course, had always known that they were best friends. Ron, Harry and Hermione, it had always been them, since the troll. And frankly, she had expected things to remain like that. Her two brave friends, now both rather famous, even though Ron did remain the far less noticed, would get into trouble and neglect her help, while she stood by them, helped with the adventures when she could, tried to keep them out of trouble, corrected their homework. It was a role she was unashamed of, Hermione the responsible one, a role she was for the most part quite content with.   
  
This on the other hand, no this was more difficult. This was complication and unpredictability. Of course she loved him, it wasn't a question of that. She had in fact, made it clear to Victor early in the summer that they could have no romance. He was a nice boy but just, not the one that made her heart pinch. She smiled faintly at the letter. Ron. He was everything that she never wanted. Quick to fight, eager to slack off where he could, among other things that made them thoroughly incompatible, she had presumed. But always, in the back of her heart a bit romantic, Hermione had not resisted the thought that had seeped into her usually so clever mind. She was in love with Ron. Now it seemed, he loved her. For some reason this angered her. it had been easier to moon, after she realized first, when he had the,... the gall to ask her to the ball as a last minute hope. Now things could be different, she could be with him, the boy she loved, wasn't that what was supposed to happen? Why did it bother her. She shook her head, as if to clear her strange emotional muddle. Everything would be different?  
  
a part of her mind reasoned.  
another retorted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, but. I... he... love...what?"  
  
She read the letter again and smiled softly. "I do love you Ron but I'm not ready. I'm afraid. It's harder than you think, you know?" Her voice was a sad whisper. She went to her neat desk and drew out a crisp piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Ron,  
How are you? And your family? Have you heard from Harry? I was just writing because I received your letter and well...  
  
Please understand that this is not a rejection.  
The letter was very well written, if you put half as much work into you school work,  
But I'm getting off track, believe it or not I do know that there is a time not for school work  
Getting back on track.  
  
Please understand that you were right in that letter, I am scared  
I don't know if you can imagine how scared I am. It makes me wonder how I could be in Gryffindor.  
No need to remind me of things I've done that were brave and worthy, I am perfectly happy and excepting of being fated to Gryffindor  
I could never hope or imagine to be somewhere where I would not have met Harry and you.  
  
Please understand that you were right to say you are a prat.   
There is nothing between myself and Victor, Mr. Weasley, if you must know.  
We are only friends, which if you had not jumped to conclusions I might have told you earlier.  
Somehow this letter is easier to write if I don't think about what I am going to say.  
I guess in a way I don't have the same way with words and emotion that you do Ron.  
  
Well here goes...  
  
Please understand, if nothing else that I do love you too.  
It feels nice to say that, even if I'm not actually saying it but writing it to you  
I really do Ron, and that is what you have to believe.   
If nothing else, right now I feel as if I'll always only love you.  
  
Please understand---Hey I'm pretty good with structure-  
I was just trying to lighten the mood.  
I really am scared Ron.  
So, so scared.  
  
Please understand I've never been in love.  
I don't know what will happen and I'm afraid to learn  
Books, cleverness, I knew there were more important things   
But I never really thought about how much I would need those other things.  
  
The thing is Ron, I just can't commit to anything with you right now.  
I don't think I'm ready.  
I'm in love with you Ron, but I'm not ready to love you.  
Do you know what this will change us, all of our relationships, you, me, and even Harry?  
I cannot risk my friendships.  
I don't know how this will change things and well,  
I just need time!  
  
  
Please forgive me.  
Love from,   
  
Hermione Granger   
  
  
P.S. Maybe soon.  
  
  
  
What Hermione said, maybe I'll get a third part up soon. Here are some promps for reviews. I don't think I am so good at writing Hermione; what do you think? What, in your opinion, should happen next? Do you understand what happened in Hermione's mind? See any errors that you just can't stand? Did the story sound to American?  
  
  
Until then....  
  
To be continued? 


	3. Uncomfortable

Horray! I wrote chapter 3! I'm so proud. Please review! It would make me endlessly happy. Love it? hate it? I want to know!! This chapter will begin the more plot heavy section. I don't know how many chapters there'll be yet, enough to finish it I suppose.   
  
Disclaimer: As I am forced time and time again to admit I do not own the brilliant piece of literature known as the Harry Potter series. The honor belongs to JK Rowling. I am only a crazy fangirl, forcing the characters to act out her deluded fantasies. But all I can say after digging that sore point in (I don't own Harry Potter! Wahhh!) is Hermione and Ron have to be!!!!!!!!!  
  
Right, ahem, well on with the story.   
  
  
A Feeling  
Chapter Three: Uncomfortable  
  
Ron Weasly cringed and formed a fist around a worn (and rather tear stained) piece of parchment. It brought him so much glory and grief. Just like her, Hermione.  
  
He didn't know what to think, what to believe. In his head he groaned. He wondered if she looked the same. He hoped so. He didn't know what he would do if she got prettier, didn't know if it was possible.  
  
"What are you thinking Ron?" the voice next to him took him by surprise and he jumped, only a little. The voice giggled.  
  
"Ginny!" he complained at her. She grinned. They were squished together in the back of the family's new car and it was a wonder that he had forgotten that she was there, her (heading into fourth year), Fred, George,(In their final year of Hogwarts) and him were all squashed into the back seat, and as this car had been inspected for any sort of magic alterations by Mrs. Weasley, the back seat was not magically roomy. to his sister he replied, "Shut up, Gin." And returned to his thoughts.  
  
"Okay, everyone, we're here, come on, out you get, everyone have everything? Good. Now come on Arthur, children, this way." Mrs. Weasley spoke briskly and led the way towards Platform 9 3/4.   
  
Ron didn't know whether to be excited or sick with anxiety. He was certainly excited to see Harry, who had had little contact with the wizarding world during the summer. It was Hermione he was unsure about. Didn't she realize that things between them had already changed? He realized that he had been on auto pilot when he found himself alone in a mass of Hogwarts students on the Platform for the school train and had no idea whatsoever of how he got there. He scanned the crowd for two recognizable heads.   
  
  
Hermione waved an arm through as she pushed through the crowds. "Harry!" She called happily to one of her two best friends.  
  
"Hermione!" he called back and once she made her way over to him she found herself staring at three people who she assumed were Harry's family before being pulled into a hug. She grinned.  
  
"Harry." she whispered. "Why is your family here? I though they hated you, and Hogwarts."   
He laughed quietly. "They do. But you see, well I got those pictures that you and Ron sent. They may not like me or our kind but they love Dudley." There was a pause as he snickered. "and you see Hermione, though Dudley may not like what you are, he seems to like what you look like. I caught him looking at your picture, though, mind you, the moving scared him. to make a long story short, look who's here! Also I kind of implied that you were my girlfriend, don't worry it was just a joke, but it was funny to see him try to not be jealous since you are 'a freak'" the last part was said with disdain and Hermione laughed and hugged him again. She whispered in his ear as she did. I would have loved to see your aunt and uncle's faces. I'm glad you're all right Harry." She saw a bit of a clouded look come to his eyes and so she tried to lighten the mood. "So," she whispered. "When is he going to make a move? Should I conjure him a nice bouquet?" Harry chuckled and hugged her again. "Where's Ron?"  
Hermione stiffened just a bit. "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. Oh my! Look at the time! We'll see him on the train Harry, come on." She paused and turned to the Dursely's. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to er.. meet you." she grinned. And curtsied. The two friends ran off to horrified looks from the Dursley's (and a slight blush from Dudley) in peals of laughter.   
  
Ron sat in an empty compartment of the train staring at the wall. He was doing his best not to hit something. It had never been so hard. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Her, Hermione, embracing Harry Potter, his best friend. A long hug, with whispering and giggling. Didn't she love Ron? Was that the problem then, that she liked Harry too? Ron groaned, like he had a chance. He felt tears coming to his eyes and pushed them away. No. it could not be true. Could not. He forced himself not to turn when he heard the door open. It wasn't Harry or Hermione though, it was Draco Malfoy.  
"So Weasley, come in here to kill yourself? Or didn't you see Potter with your precious Mudblood. Be announcing the engagement any day now, I expect. Poor ickle Weasel lost his girl. Too bad. That worthless Mudblood was probably the closest thing to value you ever had. But then it looks like you never had her did you...." At that moment Ron lost his battle not to hit something as he let out a growl and leapt at Malfoy landing one hit to his face instantly as he grabbed the smaller boy's robes and lifted him just a bit. He hit him again as Malfoy kicked him in the shins and was released. His nose bled and his hair was mussed, he scowled as blood dripped from his nose. "Don't blame me, you worthless Weasley, mudblood lover." he spat and he sneered then swept out of the compartment before Ron could strike out again, no doubt to fix himself up and find his bodyguards/friends. Ron breathed hard the looked up as he heard a snort of laughter and a sigh halfway between amusement and disapproval.   
He was greeted by his two best friends in the world, already changed into their robes. Harry was no longer holding back his laughter and he was happily relieving the image of the bleeding and dissheveld Malfoy. Hermione, as her sigh suggested was between amusement and disapproval (Ron noted her prefect badge) but she also looked worried for him.  
  
There was an awkward pause as the scene Ron had witnessed in the train station came back to him as his breathing returned to normal.  
  
"Hello Harry" he refused to look either of them in the eyes and seemed, for a reason beyond Harry, quite unhappy.  
  
To Hermione he gave a nod, still not looking into her face. "Hermione"  
  
  
To be continued...  
Please read and review.  
The more reviews the sooner Akemi might put up a new chapter. 


	4. Unsure

Here's Chapter 4, sorry that there is kind of a lull in the romance. Don't worry, things will pick up soon. I hope you enjoy the story. This chapter might not be too good, I'm having a little writer's block as I try to transition into the school year part of the story. Please read and review. Don't worry, this is NOT a Harry/ Hermione fic, and it won't be! Maybe some Harry and Ginny though, since I am thinking of writing a companion story, once this is done.   
  
Chapter 4: Unsure  
  
"Hermione" he finally met her eyes but couldn't look away.  
"Hello Ron." she finally broke the eye contact, blushing as she answered in a small voice.  
There was uncomfortable silence. Harry looked between his best friends confused.   
"Er... Ron, Hermione?" d slightly confused.  
Ron gave her a genuine grin, and replied, "Yeah I am. Can you believe it? Fred and George made my life a hell after I got the letter." They all laughed and Hermione, satisfied that things were comfortable, left Harry and Ron to a discussion of the Quidditch matches of the summer. (Ron was filling Harry in. "You should have seen the Cannons versus the Wasps it was unbelievable really...") She fell into her own thoughts.  
Why is Ron angry? Is he mad at me for not being ready? Is there something wrong with me, that I don't want to be with the person I love? I just, didn't want things to change. a picture of Ron Hermione and Harry flitted across her mind. unnoticed by her a tear fell from her eye. A hand brushed it away and Hermione looked up to find herself looking into the eyes of Ron Weasley.  
"Hermione, what's wrong." But of course, he had an idea. he seemed to be leaning forward, his own thought roaring against it in his head. he pulled back sharp and sudden and both collapsed in their chairs. There was silence and Harry watched them stare into nothing as he was stuck halfway between amusement and pity.   
I love you Ron  
I love you Hermione  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I need to try. I'm so scared  
I have to try. It hurts.  
  
At that moment the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped in, looking superior. He was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. All three sent menacing looks at Ron, who snorted derisively at them.I scared him! the thought pleased him, but he felt dread at what he knew Malfoy would say next.  
"Well, well, look who we have here, the happy little threesome, Mudblood, Potty and the Weasel." He caught Ron's eyes and sneered maliciously.  
"Some aren't as happy now as others, are they Weasel?" Hermione and Harry sent supportive yet questioning looks at Ron who seized up and paled except for his ears, which turned a brilliant shade of rose. The rage around him seemed palpable.   
"Don't say anymore Malfoy."  
"Or what Weasel? I was just going to ask our charming couple where they plan to honeymoon. Maybe they'll let you go too, I bet you want to." he saw Ron's hands ball up an rolled his eyes then looked significantly at Crabbe and Goyle.  
But Ron wasn't the only one who was angry, "What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?"  
"Har..." Hermione started a reprimand, then shut her mouth. She didn't care!  
"Oh, nothing Potter, just that your friend and fellow mudblood-lover Weasel found out about you and everyone's favorite mudblood, Granger's little lover affair." He stretched the word love affair out so that it sounded as dirty and distasteful as possible. Ron saw Harry and Hermione in an embrace, with the whispers and giggles again and found himself strangely deaf to the yelling around him, he barely registered Harry's outraged denial, or Hermione's gasp and then slap as her hand struck Malfoy's sneering face so hard that he went reeling back into his goons. Before he knew it Malfoy was sneering again and with a "Don't take it too hard Weasel, you can always hear about her from Potter" he swept away, looking contemptuous. Ron sat down and wondered if he was breathing. A pair of eyes floated into view and he recognized them as hers, he wondered if she could be part Basilisk, since, from the way Moaning Myrtle described it, seeing her eyes made him feel just like Myrtle said she had when she died.   
"Ron there isn't anything between me and Harry, you shouldn't believe Malfoy's lies," behind her Ron could see a worried looking Harry, nodding."  
"I didn't have to take his word for it," Ron's voice sounded strange, "I saw you, at the station."  
"Oh Ron." Hermione spoke in a way that made him feel as if she were scolding him. "That was nothing, really, we were having fun with Dudley, Harry's bullying cousin, and we were behaving as friends,..." she stressed the word friends and looked at him sharply. " who were happy to see each other after the break."   
He sighed, it was nothing, he felt stupid for letting Malfoy wind him up. She loved him. Hermione Granger, the smartest, bravest, most compassionate,... well, he stopped himself there, to keep from getting carried away, said she loved him. She wouldn't lie. Soon she would see that they should be together. He smiled stupidly and was whacked on the head by Hermione.  
"Ouch, Hermione!"  
"Well, really Ron, you weren't listening to anything I was saying." Inwardly she was relieved that he seemed to be returning to normal, with the 'incident' cleared up. "I was SAYING, MR. Weasely, that you shouldn't let Malfoy get to you, especially now that you're a prefect. You have to..."  
"What, be a know-it-all perfectionist? Honestly Hermione, he deserves to get the shit beat out of him."  
"Ron, I just was saying that you have to be the bigger man..."  
"I am, Hermione, I'm taller then him by almost a foot!" he smirked at her, visions of beating up Malfoy dancing in his head, to goad him on.  
"You know that's not what I meant Ron Weasley!"  
"Well I don't bloody well see why I should put up with that git. And why do you always do that, refer to me by my full name when you're angry, Hermione Granger?" Hermione opened her mouth to argue back when Harry interrupted with a raised arm. He thought that it was time to end this, as it look like it would reach blood bath level. He couldn't believe that the argument had risen so quickly. What exactly was it about? "Uh, Hermione, do I have to be a good boy too or is it just Ron." Hermione sighed in her head as she turned an exasperated face to Harry. Things could be good between them, just as they always had. The three of them could be the inseparable friends that they had been their whole time at Hogwarts. She also wondered at the fact that she enjoyed arguing with Ron. After giving Harry a silencing look she turned back to Ron and glared as he sniggered at Harry's comment. She sat down to and her relief at the return to the usual manner of things didn't stop her from muttering a resentful "Boys!" at them.   
Ron too sighed in his head. He got an odd pleasure out of arguing with her now. She didn't like Harry as more than a friend and he was glad. However, he found that he could not stop and odd grumble of jealousy from surfacing when Harry stole her attention away for in that instant, nor could he quell his sudden desire to punch somebody, possibly Harry in the nose.   
  
To be continued... 


	5. Uncontrolled

This will be the last chapter, there may be a companion story, later, about Harry, probably involving a Harry/Ginny romance. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter might not be tops yet. Tell me the weaknesses and I'll try to improve. I kind of had writer's block.(it is the bane of my existence.) I repeat this chapter may be improved/expanded at a later date, I just want it up before I go back to school tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 5: Uncontrolled   
  
Finally, back at Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat as the Sorting took place and as Dumbledore gave the announcements. The announcements of course involved Voldemort, making it clear that he had honestly been reborn and that for safety reasons it was not wise to wander the grounds, or off, after dark. Harry sighed darkly and Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried glance, both at the news and at Harry's momentary lapse into a dark mood he was obviously hiding. But what could you tell someone who had been through of what he had. It was beyond the capability of most to even imagine. But then Dumbledore led the school in song (usually it was after the feast, Hermione suspected that it was in order to lighten the mood.) and Harry seemed to recover, laughing with everyone else as the feast began.  
"Hermione!" Hermione looked up from her plate at the voice and sighed as she glanced at Harry and Ron stuffing their faces now with desert. She liked the feast too, but honestly, they were going to make themselves or someone else ill. She was surprised that she hadn't seen the voice's owner on the train. He had been her first friend, though she had become much closer to Harry and Ron later in her first year, After Ron had made her cry, then he and Harry had saved her. Since then all the adventures and danger had made the bond between the three stronger. But Neville Longbottom was a friendly acquaintance, it felt good to be needed by him, and he was a kind, if sometimes forgetful boy.   
"Neville. Hello! I can't believe that I didn't see you on the train. How are you?"  
" Hello to you too Hermione. Can I sit here?" Hermione glanced at the empty chair beside her.  
"Of course Neville. How was your summer? You look taller." And they made small talk for some minutes until Hermione felt eyes on them. She looked to her left to see Ron glaring at Neville.  
"OH, HONESTLY, Ron Weasley!" she didn't think, just acted. She grabbed his robes in one hand and the back of his head with the other and pressed her lips to his, shocking most of all herself, since it was her first kiss. She held the kiss, not making it too passionate, though it was rather angry, then pulled away, very red. Ron was worse, he was brilliant red, with his ears almost glowing. He managed to move his jaw in his stupor, and it dropped. He stared and began to mouth wordlessly.   
"Well, on that note..." all eyes turned to Dumbledore, who's eyes were on Hermione and Ron, twinkling in what just then was an unpleasant way to the unfortunate two. "I would like to say enjoy your year at Hogwarts. Now off to bed. Prefects please escort the first years."  
So the Gryfffindor prefects led the way to the Fat Lady, Hermione growing redder as she realized that the entire school had witnessed her first kiss. Ron, although still extremely red, was now attempting to conceal a grin. Once in the common room Hermione turned to him.   
"Oh this is just great! Look at the mess we're in Ron! it's all your fault you know!" Ron's grin faltered.  
"Why is it my fault Hermione, you kissed me."  
"Well yes but...but.. you drove me to it! you are such a prat Ron, honestly I don't know why I put up with you!"  
"It's because you love me Hermione! You said you did, and I know you wouldn't lie, especially to me." Ron dropped his voice. "Don't be afraid Hermione, things can be okay with us." Hermione looked flustered.   
"Ron I guess we could try... but if we ever...ever, Oh you know what I mean! I would have no friends Ron, you would have Harry and I would be alone. I couldn't take it! I can't."  
"Hermione, for such a clever witch you can be quite stupid."  
"WHAT?"  
"Well, the three of us, we'll always be friends. Look I love you and you love me so this is stupid! If you really aren't sure then fine but, it will be fine." He looked a little angry and Hermione felt close to tears.  
"Maybe, we could try. But Ron I just have this feeling, that it's too early to fall in love I'm only just 15. This feels too easy, I feel like, love always seems like it is so hard, with so much pain. In all the books I read... and this isn't so hard, I just have this feeling that it will go all wrong. But then I have this other feeling that I do really love you, and I can't help thinking that Harry would feel uncomfortable if we..."  
"If you started snogging like crazy every time my back was turned for a second? Maybe. But if you two fell in love and let everything be perfect, no." it was Harry and he was laughing.  
"Well carry on, see you both tomorrow."   
Hermione was now crying and laughing. Ron looked at her nervously.   
"Er...Hermione, I...um....really am sorry about all this." She threw herself at him and he held her to him feeling very lucky and only a little awkward to be holding her, to be having such a tender moment in the common room of the Gryffindor tower, which happened to contain his brothers, who at that moment were pretending to sob.  
"There, er, there Hermione, don't cry. I'm sorry, I really am... it'll be okay. You know, maybe the books are wrong, scary as that may be to you. I find it cheering. Anyway, maybe it is easy. I don't think there are any rules, you'd probably know them if there were. And if there were, well, I'd ignore them anyway. " She sniffed. He stroked her fluffy hair.   
"I'm sorry it's not like a book Hermione. I'm sorry that it is too easy." She choked out a laugh.   
"I'm the one who should be sorry Ron, I was scared, this is all so new. I just, well, I guess I would have liked a book or something. But I do love you Ron, and, scared as I am, I can't fight it. I don't really want to." she looked at him. He was sure that his heart had stopped when he saw then how much she loved him and worked on maintaining consciousness.  
"Would you kiss me?" he felt himself shake slightly as he inclined his head and placed a small kiss on her lips. People clapped. Hermione, who seemed to have forgotten they were there blushed, said "good night Ron" and went up to her dorms. Once she was out of sight, Ron looked around at the crowd that had gathered. His brothers were once again pretending to cry joyfully. Pavarti and Lavender looked close to genuine tears. Everyone looked as though they had enjoyed the scene, as if it was for their benefit. Ron stared at them for a minute.  
"Oh, bugger off!" he too went to bed.  
Hermione Granger, laying in her bed, mentally amended her letter to Ron. Yes, she was scared. But she didn't want this to just pass by, even if it wasn't true, if it wasn't her only love, she wanted to have it. She had a feeling it wasn't a temporary thing though, that it wasn't only her first love. It was her only, she had a feeling. She had a feeling that it was something deep. She had a feeling that it wasn't just a feeling.   
  
  
  
THE END  
Good? Bad? Stupid? Fluffy? 


End file.
